


Он виноват

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз бережно кладёт руку на его плечо и целует в висок.‒ Мы всё ещё семья, племянник, – запах Питера до сих пор настолько родной, что выть хочется. Он опускает свою горячую ладонь на грубые волосы Дерека и слегка ерошит.





	Он виноват

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Rude_Der  
> Коллаж к работе: https://pp.userapi.com/c844618/v844618704/177c/wzZFrSSVhSQ.jpg  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤВзмах меча. Судорожный вздох. Звук удара тела об землю.   
  
ㅤㅤОна была частью стаи. И это он во всём виноват.   
  
ㅤㅤСкотт с ужасом смотрит на лежащую на асфальте в луже собственной крови девушку. Качает головой из стороны в сторону и просит не умирать. Крепко прижимает к себе стремительно холодеющее девичье тело. Эллисон шепчет: «Не больно… Прости… Я люблю тебя, Скотт МакКолл. Всегда любила…» и закрывает свои глаза навечно.   
  
ㅤㅤОн больше никогда не увидит её улыбки.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤУкус. Божественный ход. И тело старинного демона-лиса каменеет и превращается в прах.   
  
ㅤㅤУ Стайлза в глазах темнеет, и голова идёт кругом. Он падает не в силах стоять на ногах.   
  
ㅤㅤВойна окончена, но было столько потерь, крови и боли. Скотт изначально предупреждал, что теперь, с появлением в их жизни сверхъестественного дерьма, всё будет предельно хреново.   
  
ㅤㅤОн больше никогда не увидит в глазах лучшего друга полноценного, беззаботного счастья. Такого, чтобы без тени скорби.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤВсё пошло не по плану с самого начала. Ещё тогда в лесу, когда они встретили этого грёбаного Дерека Хейла. Ох, если бы он не приехал, было бы всё по-прежнему. Они были бы всё такими же неудачниками, все остались бы живы.   
  
ㅤㅤМакКолл встаёт рано утром, ещё до рассвета. Смотрит в запотевшее зеркало и не видит в нём ничего, кроме своего искажённого злостью лица. Невысказанные слова набатом гремят в голове, и грудь прожигает болью. Он не помнит, как оделся и спустился вниз по лестнице. Не помнит, как не пожелал матери доброго утра и пулей вылетел из дома, направляясь в сторону уже знакомой тропинки в лесу.   
  
ㅤㅤТам, на пустой опушке, расположен большой сгоревший, прогнивший дом. Из него доносится биение трёх сердец. Питер, Дерек и… Стайлз?   
  
ㅤㅤСкотт срывает с петель дверь и вышвыривает на улицу ничего не подозревающего младшего Хейла. С ним теперь справиться гораздо легче. Он ведь стал бетой.   
  
ㅤㅤГрозное рычание раздаётся на всю округу.   
  
ㅤㅤВсего пара минут и их тела исполосованы настолько, что живого места не остаётся.   
  
ㅤㅤСкотт выплёвывает обвинение в окровавленное лицо Дерека.   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Это ты во всём виноват!   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Скотт, в чём дело-то? – влезает в разговор Стайлз.   
  
ㅤㅤА Питер тихо стоит в стороне и даже не пытается унять разъярённых волков.   
  
ㅤㅤНе обращая внимания на заданный вопрос, Скотт продолжает кричать:   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Ты во всём виноват, Хейл! Какого чёрта ты всё время вмешиваешься в мою жизнь? Знаешь, почему она умерла? Я спрашиваю, ты знаешь, почему погибла Эллисон?   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Её убили Они! – яростно отвечает Дерек.   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Нет, это ты её убил, Дерек! Ты! – на крепкие небритые скулы сыплются мощные удары. А он даже не защищается.   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Успокойся, Скотт! – снова влезает Стилински, подходя к МакКоллу со спины.   
  
ㅤㅤРывок назад, и безвольное хрупкое тело ударяется о дерево и падает.   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Скотт, перестань. Питер, проверь Ста… ‒ удар в солнечное сплетение, и дыхание перехватывает.   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Если бы ты не вернулся тогда в город, все были бы живы. Всё было бы нормально, Дерек! – внезапно злость на лице Скотта сменяется безумием и хищным оскалом. Он улыбается, глядя на то, как лежащий на земле Дерек харкает кровью. Хватает его за воротник и трясёт. – А в гибели своей семьи тоже ты виноват, а? Ты их убил?   
  
ㅤㅤПитер и только очнувшийся Стайлз мгновенно поворачиваются в их сторону, шокированно глядя на МакКолла.   
  
ㅤㅤДерек отводит виноватый взгляд в сторону и молчит.   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Ты ведь знал, что Кейт собиралась сделать. Тебе было плевать, да? – он будто сошёл с ума. Для него сейчас было важно лишь сделать как можно больнее. Пусть даже придётся нажать на прошлое.   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Нет, ‒ шепчет Хейл и чувствует, как ком нарастает в горле и сердце ноет.   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Скотт, прекрати, – обеспокоенно требует Питер, глядя на поникшего племянника.   
  
ㅤㅤПусть его оставили в больнице одного, но он знает, что Дерек тоже перенёс достаточно. Лора не пускала его обратно в город, а он в свою очередь не мог ослушаться приказа альфы. Питер знает, что Дерек изо дня в день наказывает себя за гибель семьи сам. Дерек сам понимает, что виноват, а он не делает ему ещё больнее. И никому этого не позволит.   
  
ㅤㅤОн рывком опрокидывает Скотта в грязь, силой удерживает на месте и рычит «заткнись» ему прямо в лицо, клацая острыми клыками в опасной близости от глотки.   
  
ㅤㅤДерек встаёт и тихо уходит в глубь леса, хрипло дыша и сплёвывая густую кровь. Регенерация замедляется.   
  
ㅤㅤМама рассказывала ему в детстве очень много сказок о смелых волках и маленьких волчатах, что вырастали в великих вожаков, говорила, что однажды он тоже станет крутым альфой большой и сплочённой стаи.   
  
ㅤㅤОтец всегда брал его с собой на охоту. Смеялся над тем, как неловко выпрыгивал маленький Дерек и пугал тем самым свою добычу. Смеялся над тем, как он мило по-детски порыкивал, когда ему что-то не нравилось. И как копировал его жесты, потому что обижался, что очень похож на мать.   
  
ㅤㅤ«Мужчина должен быть похожим на отца. Таким же храбрым и сильным. Я тоже буду как папа. Я буду защищать тебя, мам», ‒ детский лепет, но столько смысла.   
  
ㅤㅤДерек до сих пор помнит их голоса. Воспроизводит в памяти некоторые, самые значимые моменты, образы.   
  
ㅤㅤОн медленно опускается на землю, опираясь спиной на большое дерево, тяжело вздыхает. В груди будто всё онемело, и на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Тело ещё болит после драки с альфой. И он ненавидит быть слабым.   
  
ㅤㅤПозади раздаются шаги и шорох сухой травы. Стайлз не умеет быть тихим. Он аккуратно садится рядом с Дереком и молчит, перебирая пальцами подол своей рубашки, не торопит.   
  
ㅤㅤХейл закрывает глаза и прикладывается затылком к дубу.   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Я молчал два года, ‒ едва слышно говорит он и, чувствуя на себе непонимающий взгляд, продолжает, ‒ после пожара. Лора таскала меня по психологам, но всё было бесполезно. Она так счастлива была, когда я сказал ей «привет». Чуть не задушила меня своими же руками.   
  
ㅤㅤУсмешка на его лице совсем не выглядит весёлой. Стайлз тихонько, чтобы не спугнуть, спрашивает:   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Время ни черта не лечит, правда?   
  
ㅤㅤПочти каждый вечер, стоя под ледяными струями воды в душе, он продирает своё тело когтями. Всё это из-за запаха дыма и палёной человеческой плоти. Ему кажется, что он забрался ему под кожу, въелся в самые кости, пропитал собой всю его кровь. И когда она вытекает из рваных ран, становится чуть легче. Запах прекращается, и он может вздохнуть спокойно. Но ненадолго.   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Не-а, только хуже. Их больше никогда не будет, – Дерек с сожалением смотрит в даль, в пустоту над городом. Слышит позади себя тихие шаги Питера и шепчет: ‒ Я думал, что успею.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз бережно кладёт руку на его плечо и целует в висок.   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Мы всё ещё семья, племянник, – запах Питера до сих пор настолько родной, что выть хочется. Он опускает свою горячую ладонь на грубые волосы Дерека и слегка ерошит.   
  
ㅤㅤМожет быть, ещё не всё потеряно.   
  
ㅤㅤСлова оседают внутри надеждой, рука на плече – желанным теплом.


End file.
